


Welovesherlollies: Visits

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: Welovesherlollies [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: After the Fall, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly's visits to a 'not-so-dead-mans-grave'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welovesherlollies: Visits

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through some of my writings because I know I have some fics I haven't posted here, and I found this. I'm sure i've posted it on Tumblr, but I made a few changes to it, and well, here it is.

**_1 week after the fall_ **

**Keep an eye on her and keep me updated using this number.**

Billy only had one number coded into the phone he’d recieved from Sherlock and that was the number of the man himself. It had been an easy way for them to stay in contact when Billy was helping the consulting detective with a case, and now his mission.

The number he’d just gotten the text from, he didn’t know, but somehow it was clear to him that it was Sherlock. Sherlock had obviously gotten himself a new phone, one that would be untraceable; there was also the fact that Sherlock was the only one who had the number.

It wasn’t hard for Billy to figure out who the message was about either; there was only one woman Billy could think of that Sherlock wanted updates on.

oOoOoOo

**_5 months after the fall_ **

_“Hi Sherlock” she sighed as she gave a small awkward wave at the gravestone in front of her._

_“I’m sorry I haven’t stopped by earlier. I wanted to of course, but, well it’s complicated really” she said silently._

_“Everyone’s still trying to get over your death. John’s a mess, he refuses to talk about what happened and Mrs. Hudson tells me he won’t even go to Baker Street.”_

_Molly sat down on the grass in front of the grave and raised her hand to run it slowly over the sleek surface of the stone._

_“Greg’s off work, his bosses told him to take some time off, I’m pretty sure he’s been suspended. I haven’t asked though, I don’t want to make things harder than they are. He’s been spending a lot of time in a few pubs I just hope he doesn’t get himself into any trouble.”_

_“I’ve tried talking to him but I started crying when he mentioned you, he still believes in you Sherlock. We all still believe in you, and I don’t even know if you’re still alive.” She took a deep breath and sat in silence for a while._

_“I want to ask for a sign that you’re still fighting out there, that you’re still alive and trying to come home. But I get so scared that I won’t get one, which is silly I know.”_

_“There’s really not much else to say, just know that we miss you, we all miss you so much Sherlock.” Molly wiped away the single tear falling from her eye wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck as she got up and gave one last glance at the black gravestone before turning to leave._

Billy didn’t know why he’d videotaped it all, nor was he completely sure as to why he’d sent it off to the number on his phone with no name.

oOoOoOo

**_13 months after the fall_ **

_“I’m back.” Molly gave a laugh and brushed away a stray piece of hair from her eye._

_“I thought you’d like to know that John met a girl, her name is Mary. I think she’s good for him. He’s very sceptic though and I don’t know if he’s actually going to date her even after I told him he should.”_

_“Greg’s back at work so he’s better now, not as many trips to the pub. He is about to divorce his wife but he doesn’t seem to be too bummed about that. I suppose he finally realised that your advice was good, just don’t gloat too much when you find out.”_

_“I go to see Mrs. Hudson quite a lot by the way I think she’s lonely, and I figured that since i’m lonely as well we could spend some time together.”_

_“We were talking about you the last time. It’s tough though, knowing that I can’t talk to anyone about what I know. I actually tried contacting your brother and that Bill Wiggins from your homeless network, but obviously I wasn’t able to get a hold of neither of them.”_

_Molly took a look around and noticed the footsteps in the newly fallen snow December had brought with it._

_“Looks like someone has been here, I wonder if it was John. I bet you’d know just from looking at the prints in the snow wouldn’t you?” She asked the silence surrounding her._

_After another few moments of silence Molly left Sherlock’s grave without a backwards glance and this time she didn’t bother to wipe away the single tear._

Another video message was sent to the number with no name on Billy’s phone.

oOoOoOo

**_21 months after the fall_ **

_“It’s me again Sherlock.” Her voice was hesitant, like she didn’t really want to be there but had gone anyways. Her arms were wrapped protectively around her waist and her shoulders were hunched._

_“I just thought i’d give you an update, just maybe a last one, before” she stopped her rambling, silencing herself with a hand to her mouth._

_“John’s happy again he took my advice and started dating Mary I think he might propose to her soon. He asked me if I thought it was too soon, but i’ve seen them together and the way they look at each other. So I told him that I didn’t think it was.” She gave a weak smile to the grave._

_“Greg’s happy now as well, after the divorce he’s started dating again, people even call him the grey fox, can you believe that? He does have charm doesn’t he?” Molly gave a small giggle at that._

_“Mrs. Hudson started dating this guy who just moved in down the street, I might very well be scarred for life since she started talking about their sex life the last time I went by to see her. I’m sure she was puzzled when I suddenly had to get out of there.”_

_Molly gave a deep sigh before she fell to her knees._

_“They’ve all moved on Sherlock and I still feel like i’m caught in this bubble, I have absolutely no one to talk to about my fears. I have nightmares where you die and never return. Nightmares where something goes wrong and you died all those months ago when you jumped off the roof. And somehow in those dreams your death is always my fault, and I just don’t know what to do Sherlock.”_

_Tears were falling freely from her eyes by this point, and she made no move to get rid of them, simply letting them stream down her rosy cheeks._

_“Everyone’s happy and i’m happy for them, I really am. But, sometimes I have to wonder if everything wouldn’t be easier if I just went away.”_

_“You’d be mad when you returned, if I left that is; you’d think me awful to make you spend time on finding a new pathologist.” She was smiling a sad smile as she finally wiped away her tears and took a deep breath._

_“I’m sorry I guess I just needed to get that out, somehow it’s easy to talk to you like this, knowing there won’t be a scathing remark. I wouldn’t come back Sherlock, if I left, I wouldn’t come back.”_

_“I’m not saying i’d leave right now, there are things to be done of course before moving. I’m just saying that I might.”_

_She kissed her fingers and placed them over his name and left the man she loved behind for possibly the last time._

oOoOoOo

**You didn’t send another video; I deduced she would have visited my grave within the last three days. What’s going on?**

Billy stared at the text from the dead man, Sherlock had never replied to the two former videos so Billy didn’t know if he’d actually recieved them.

Billy had refused to send the last one knowing that if Sherlock was made aware of the thoughts Molly ( _his pathologist_ ) was walking around with, the consulting detective would most likely return to London and throw all of his hard work away.

**She didn’t visit.**

Billy recieved no reply.

oOoOoOo

**_24 months after the fall_ **

Molly was getting ready to leave work and had barely gotten the cold of the morgue out of her bones when a familiar figure appeared in the mirror on the door of her locker.

“Sherlock.” Her voice was barely a whisper but he heard it as clear as he always did when she spoke.

He held up a hand telling her not to speak.

“I had Billy follow you Molly, Mycroft had people watching you but he’d never update me, Billy however did as I asked of him.”

“He sent me two videos, and then I watched a third when returned to London yesterday.”

“I owe you an apology Molly I never should have asked you to help me that night. I should have thought of the consequences it would have on you.”

Sherlock didn’t get to finish his apology as Molly raised a hand to his mouth, shaking her head furiously.

“It’s okay Sherlock, I chose to help you, I got myself into the situation and i’d help you again a hundred times over even knowing how horribly i’d feel, as long as it all resulted in you returning home, home to London and Baker Street.”

“London and Baker Street aren’t my homes, well they are. But my true home is you Molly, you’ve never stopped believing.” With that he swept down and caught her lips with his.

Now with Molly in his arms Sherlock was truly and finally _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment's? Kudos?


End file.
